1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a method of and an apparatus for testing for refrigerant leaks in air conditioning systems and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A preliminary patentability search in Class 62, subclass 77; Class 73, subclass 52; and Class 436, subclass 3 produced Gaugler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,096,099 and Griese, U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,605. Neither of the above patents discloses or suggests the present invention.
One method now used to leak test sub-atmospheric air conditioning systems and the like for refrigerant leaks is to pressurize the system with nitrogen and use a typical "sniffing" apparatus which detects the presence of refrigerant and the like. When such a leak test has been completed, the nitrogen is purged into the atmosphere, carrying with it a slight amount of refrigerant.
Another method now used to leak test sub-atmospheric air conditioning systems and the like for refrigerant leaks is to divert hot water from a boiler into the system to transfer heat to the refrigerant in the system, causing the refrigerant pressure within the system to increase and making any leakage of the refrigerant more pronounced and easier to detect.